1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle mounted satellite antennae. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle mounted satellite antenna which is easy to install, has a low profile, and which is operable while the vehicle is in motion.
2. State of the Art
It has long been known to mount a satellite antenna (dish) atop a vehicle for purposes of communicating with a geostationary or other type of satellite. The initial applications for mounting a satellite dish on a vehicle were military communication and remote television news broadcasting. Consequently, the first methods of mounting a satellite dish included a telescoping mast which was hingedly coupled to the vehicle. When the vehicle was in motion, the mast would be retracted and folded with the satellite dish lying end up on the roof or a side wall of the vehicle. The dish would be deployed only when the vehicle was stationary. Such a deployable vehicle mounted satellite dish is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,092 to Coffield. Until recently, no vehicle mounted satellite antennae were operable while the vehicle was in motion. The relatively large size of a conventional satellite dish antenna presents significant wind resistance if deployed on a vehicle in motion. This wind resistance adversely affects the operation of the vehicle and subjects the satellite dish to potential wind damage. Moreover, satellite dishes must be accurately aimed at a satellite within a relatively narrow aperture or “look window”. In order to operate a satellite dish mounted on a vehicle in motion, it would be necessary to constantly re-aim the dish in order to maintain communication with the satellite.
Recently, satellite antennae have been developed which may be deployed on a vehicle and operated while the vehicle is in motion. Such antennae are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,035 to Densmore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,333 to Stillinger, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,306 to Amarillas. These antenna systems generally include a satellite antenna of reduced size and a solenoid system for aiming the antenna. The solenoid system is coupled to a feedback system and/or vehicle motion detectors in order to automatically re-aim the antenna as the vehicle is in motion. In order to reduce aerodynamic drag and protect the antenna from wind damage, an aerodynamic radome is often used to cover the antenna.
Vehicle mounted satellite antennae which are operable while the vehicle is in motion, can provide one-way or two-way satellite communications. Some applications for such antennae include satellite television reception, telephony in remote locations where cellular telephone service is unavailable, and broadband data communications. The application of television reception may be advantageously applied in common carrier transportation such as long distance buses, in recreational vehicles including boats, and in the rear seats of family mini-vans. The application of remote telephony may be applied in the same situations as well as in various other governmental and commercial settings. The application of broadband data communication may also be applied in many personal, commercial, and governmental settings.
Broadband satellite communication, such as television reception or broadband data communication, requires a high gain antenna with high cross-polarization isolation and low signal sidelobes. Satellite antenna gain is proportional to the aperture area of the reflector. Stationary satellite antennae typically utilize a circular parabolic reflector. Satellite antennae designed for use on a moving vehicle have a low profile. In order to maintain gain, these low profile antenna are short but wide so that the overall aperture area is kept high. However, this design strategy only works to a point. When the width to height ratio exceeds a certain value such as 2, the efficiency of the antenna is adversely affected. The presently available vehicle mountable satellite antenna for commercial and personal use are no shorter than approximately fifteen inches in height.
In addition to the issue of providing low profile tracking antennae, the process of installing a satellite antenna on a vehicle is not trivial. Holes must be drilled through the roof (or body panel) of the vehicle; coaxial cable must be routed from the antenna to a receiver or transceiver; and power cables must be routed to the antenna's tracking system. The installation process is therefore time consuming and costly.